


Help Me Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a horrible accident resulting in amnesia. Gavin is there to help him remember who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. Its currently 3:50 am and there will probably be bad spelling and grammar. Sorry I just had to write this. It kept haunting me. Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry.

It was a brand new day but like every day Michael wasn't ready to face it. He was tired - no he was exhausted - from the previous night filled with lots of games and definitely a lot of alcohol. He squinted as the sun hit his face and turned on his side.

"Michael it's time to wake up!"  
"I'm not ready!" he yelled back

Lindsay walked into the room, walked towards the curtains and flew them right open. The sun hit Michaels face again. He hissed and threw the covers over him.

"I told you not to drink last night but no don't listen to me. Now you suffer" she chuckled as she pulled on his sheets. He grunted and said, "Fine...I'll get up, but if I die today it’s on you!" She chuckled again and started walking back out of the room. 

Michael sat on his bed for a few minutes trying to gather himself. Last night was a lot of fun. He spent all night playing with Gavin, drinking, and just being goofballs. He passed out sometime during the night and guessed that he was dragged to his room by his girlfriend and best friend. He rubbed his face, smiled and stood up and walked out the room. "Go shower please you're a stinky" Lindsay said from the kitchen. "I’m a what? A stinky? You just said I'm a stinky?" He laughed but didn't hear her reply as he walked in the bathroom to shower.

*

"Can you drive please?" Michael asked Lindsay as they walked to their car. "Ugh, I guess I have to since you're all funky" she said as she got in the driver’s seat.  
"What is it with you and these names you're calling me" they laughed. "I'm just in the name calling mood today" she smiled at him and they kissed. Michael loved this girl, she made him happy and he hoped he made her happy as well. They have been together a while and Michael thought she was who he was going to be with for the rest of his life. She pulled out of the driveway and headed to work.

Michael thought about his relationship with Lindsay most of the ride. Halfway to work as they stopped at the intersection he looked over to her, smiled and kissed her. "I love you" he said as she started driving again. "I love you too" she replied. He looked up at her; she had a smile on her face.

Everything went quiet.

*

Sirens.  
Yelling.  
Silence.

*

"He's back!"  
Silence.

*

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Silence

***

Gavin had been waiting there for a month now waiting for Michael to wake up. The doctors said he barely made it. It was a horrible crash it's a miracle he survived. And after hearing all of that all he could do was just go to Michael’s bedside and wait. He didn't cry. He just waited for his best friend to wake up. Every day he thought about how he almost lost him, what he was going to tell him once he woke up. That he was lucky but Lindsay wasn't. How would he take it? How would he even get the courage to tell his best friend that his love hadn't made it? He thought about it every day.  
He was asleep on the chair next to Michael’s bed when he heard a faint "help". He jolted up. "Michael?" He went up to his best friend "Michael are you awake?" He saw Michaels brown eyes looking back at him, confused.  
"Who are you?" Michaels asked with a raspy voice.

*

"The doctor said he has Retrograde Amnesia"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that he can't remember anything before the crash, simple things of course but anything else no. He doesn't know who he is; he doesn't remember Lindsay or anything." Gavin told Geoff and the others as he sat down in the waiting room. He looked down at his feet and for some reason he felt guilty. He felt it was his fault Michael was in this situation and Geoff was a mind reader because he knelt down next to him and said "it's not your fault"

And after a month Gavin finally cried.

"What am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him his love died? What am I supposed to do? He can’t remember who he is? How do I tell him?" He was sobbing uncontrollably now. He was suffering, his best friend was suffering too and he just felt lost. He felt he was the one that was supposed to help Michael but he just didn't know how. He didn't have Lindsay to help him, he was the closet person Michael had now and he didn't know what to do.  
"You have to find a way buddy" Geoff held him "He's your boy remember? You're his best friend and his everything now. So suck it up and go in there. He needs you" Gavin stopped crying because he knew Geoff was right. This isn't about him this is about Michael and he needed him right now. He wiped his tears, rubbed his face and headed for Michaels room.

*

Gavin walked into Michael’s hospital room. He smiled at him but got not smile back.  
"I know you don’t remember who I am" he walked up to him "I'm Gavin; I’m your best friend"  
"Gavin?" Michael asked. "Why don't I remember?" Gavin looked down at his feet again. He couldn't tell his best friend why, but he had to try for him. So he looked back at Michael right in his brown eyes.  
"You were in a very bad car accident and you lost your memory"  
Michael frowned and looked down at his hands. After a while he looked back up at Gavin.  
"Can you help me remember who I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a horrible accident resulting in amnesia. Gavin is there to help him remember who he was.

It has been a few weeks after Michael woke up and everything seemed to be getting better. Michael had a few broken ribs, bruised shoulder and other injuries but he was going to be ok and of course he still had his amnesia. Michael wanted to be sad that he didn’t remember anything but he really didn't know what to be sad about. He doesn't remember his life so how could he be sad about something he doesn't remember. Instead he looked forward to his new life, a new life with Gavin.  
Gavin had been with him since he woke up. Trying to help him with everything he could. They would talk about all kinds of things and this made Michael happy. He knew that at least he still had Gavin.  
Once while they watched horrible hospital TV Michael looks over at Gavin. "Tell me about the accident" Gavin looks over at him "please, what was I doing? Was it my fault?" He hesitated on the next question "did I....did I kill anyone?"  
Gavin’s eyes widen he got up to be closer to Michael "No! No you didn’t kill anybody" he stopped sat on the hospital bed with Michael and looked at him. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he had to say something.  
"You ugh....you were driving to work a month before you woke up. It was a regular day and you were just driving to work." Gavin shrugged "there was another person who was also driving somewhere and I guess they cared more about getting there than watching the road. He...past the red light and he hit you. Really bad because there was nothing left of the car and..." he didn't know how to say the next part but he guessed it took him a while because Michael reached out to hold his hand. He was looking down at the IV in Michaels arm, thinking about Lindsay. "What happened?" Michael asked.  
"Well...it wasn't just you in the car Michael, you had your girlfriend in there too" Michaels eyes widen. "I have a girlfriend? Well where is she? Is she ok? When can I see her?" The questions shot out of Michael like bullets.  
"She didn't make it" Gavin interrupt it was all he could say. "She was hit directly by the other car and she...didn't make it." Michael didn't know what to say so he just sat there. They both just sat there, in silence the rest on the night.

*

It was the morning of his discharge and Gavin had gone to Michael’s apartment to get him some clothes. Michael waited for him to come back and he was nervous. He was about to leave the only place he knows into something he didn’t know. Gavin said he would be there with him and it made him feel better but he couldn't have Gavin with him the whole time. He was strong he said to himself. If you can survive a car crash you can survive this.

*

They sat in the car in front of Michael’s house waiting. He wasn't sure if he was ready. He knew there were things in the house that would tell him about his life before the crash and he didn't think he was ready. Or better he didn’t think he wanted to remember.  
"Are you ready?" Gavin asked him. Michael looked at Gavin right into his green eyes. He might not be ready for this but he knew he had Gavin. They both got out of the car and headed for the door. Michael took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.  
It felt really odd to him. He was in his house, standing right in the living room looking at all these things and he didn’t remember any of it. He felt empty and a little ashamed and embarrassed that he didn’t know his own home. He looked over at Gavin who smiled at him.  
"Welcome home" Gavin said.  
"Thank you?" Michael sat on the couch "I don’t really know what to say. I feel like I’m in a strangers house but this is my house and I don’t remember. It feels really weird." He looked around the house as Gavin sat down next to him.  
"Well that’s why I'm here you dork. You won’t do this alone." They smiled at each other "are you hungry? I filled your refrigerator with food for you" he stood up and walked to the kitchen "I'm not the best cook but I’ll try for you" he chuckled.  
"Yeah I could do food right now" he replied while he looked around.  
It was quiet for a few minutes. Gavin was cooking away, or trying to anyways, when Michael appeared with a picture frame.  
"Is this her?" Michael asked and Gavin looked over to see a picture of Lindsay smiling right at the camera with her big smile and bright red hair. "Yeah that’s her" Gavin answered.  
"Tell me about her please" he sat at the table looking at the picture "her personality was she funny? How long were we together? Did...I love her?"  
Gavin finished with the food and put the plate in front of Michael. He sat down across from him and looked at the picture. "She was very funny, she was caring and loving and she was tough. She loved you and you loved her. You guys were together for a year or more I believe and you lived together. She cared about everyone and she was the nicest but she wouldn't let anyone push her around. Not even you" Michael chuckled at that she sounded like a perfect girl.

*

They talked about everyone that Michael knew especially the people at work. Gavin told him a lot of stories that happened at work. They laughed at how Michael was when he filmed rage quits. Gavin told him about everything he could imagine. And by that night he thought he had gone through everything major in Michael’s life.  
"What about us?" Michael asked.  
"What about it?"  
"Tell me how I ended up being friends with a dork like you" Michael laughed and Gavin smiled.  
"Well it all started one beautiful morning when the birds were chirping and the sky was blue" Michael laughed and sat down on the couch.  
"Tell me the truth" he shoved Gavin who was sitting next to him. Gavin looked down and chuckled. How could he explain his relationship to him? How much Michael meant to him, how he had so many feelings for this guy and all he felt he would be was a best friend. Which he didn't mind, he liked being his friend especially a best friend. And if that’s all they would be then Gavin was ok with that.  
"Well when we first met you really didn’t like me. But thanks to video games and spending a lot of hours together in a little room you just had to love me. I’m irresistible. You practically begged me to be best friends" they laughed.  
"Well I’m glad I gave in to you" Michael gently elbowed him "I don’t know what I would have done without you" they smiled at each other for what seemed to be forever.  
"Well do you want to watch a movie?" Gavin asked turning on the TV.  
"Yeah if it isn’t something dumb"  
"Well then you should pick what we watch" Gavin said to him as he brought up Netflix.  
Michael looked over at him smiling "what is it you goof?" Gavin said smiling back.  
"Thank you" he said  
"For what?"  
"For helping me remember"  
Gavin smiled even more and shoved Michael  
"Of course you sausage, you’re my boi"


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you ready?”  
“I guess…I have to do this one day”  
Gavin opened the door for Michael and they both walked in.  
“Welcome back to Rooster Teeth” Gavin cheered.  
Michael smiled at him, Gavin was such a dork sometimes and sometimes it was annoying but most of the time it just made Michael smile or laugh. Michael stopped and started too looked around trying to see if maybe he would remember anything but nothing clicked. There were some people around and they would smile at Michael and some would go up and talk to him but most just keep going. Was it because of what happened? Did they not want to see him because Lindsay died? Or maybe he just wasn’t wanted anymore. He looked down and frowned but before he had any time to mope Gavin grabbed his hand.  
“Let’s go meet some people” he pulled at his arm and walked into a room with four other people.  
"Aaayyyyyy" they all shouted with smiles on their faces.  
One man with a fancy looking mustache and tattoos went up to him reaching out for a hug.  
"Welcome back buddy I’m Geoff, I know you don’t remember but I’m your favorite" he chuckled.  
"Actually I'm your favorite, you just say he’s your favorite because he’s your boss" they laughed as a guy with darker skin and black rectangle glasses peaked out from behind. "I’m ray" he added "and that’s Jack" he pointed at a man with a long almost orange colored beard who smiled "Hey Michael" jack added "and that guy over there in the back is Ryan, he’s the creepy one" Ray pointed to a man with parted wavy hair and well build "I’m not creepy I’m just different" he smirked.  
"Well it’s good to meet you all...again" Michaels muttered. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Geoff decided to say something.  
"Well since you forgot everything about what we do we decided to just take the day to remind you" Geoff walked over to one of the big TV "We're having a video marathon!" He yelled and everyone else cheered "we're playing a bunch of our videos for you so you can see how it was before you know...your amnesia. So everyone pull up a chair and let’s start!"

*

It was in the middle of the afternoon when they all decided to finally go home with bellies full of pizza and soda. They were all having so much fun remembering everything they did and how funny Michael was in those videos and also everybody else. They watched some of Michaels rage quit videos, some of the lets plays and also some of just him and Gavin.  
"Did you like today?" Gavin asked Michael as they drove back to his house.  
"Yeah I did, everyone is just hilarious. I was really nervous" he whispered "I didn’t think anyone would want me back after you know...Lindsay. I felt that I wouldn’t be welcomed but I don’t think that now. Everyone was awesome and I’m excited now to start filming videos again"  
"I’m glad you enjoyed it, they all wanted you back and they missed you. It’s not the same filming videos without your boi" they smiled.

*

They were sitting on the couch together watching some random show. "So tonight is my first time alone" Michael said looking away from the screen over to Gavin.  
Gavin had been staying at Michael’s house since he left the hospital and now after talking about it Gavin was going to go back to his place. Some part of him thought that maybe Michael wasn't ready but he kept saying he was that he was ready for this, that it had to happen sooner or later and he didn’t want to force anything on Michael so he just gave in.  
"If you don't want to ill stay here until you're ready"  
"No! No, I can do this. I don’t want to keep you here forever I know you have a life too and I want to do this I...need to do this."  
"Michael you’re not bothering me by staying here I know you need someone right now and that’s ok"  
"No I can do this"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive" Michael answered and even though he said positive he still pondered whether he would be able to or not.

*

"Ok I guess I should go" Gavin said getting up from the couch and started walking to the door.  
"Yeah ok it’s getting late" Michael followed behind him.  
"Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?"  
"I’m sure"  
"Ok I’ll be here in the morning and we can go do breakfast" he smiled at Michael and he smiled back.  
"I’ll be here"

*

He was finally alone, alone in this house. No Gavin just him and his thoughts. He sighed at that and felt that this night wasn’t going to be a good night.  
He turned off the TV and started getting ready for bed and all Michael could think about is how quiet his house was without Gavin.  
He lay in bed surrounded by darkness all he could hear was his breathing and if he really kept quiet he could almost hear his heart beating.  
Beating and beating and as he started thinking about being alone it started feeling like it was pounding. He started thinking about his life. He was alone; he had no life to think back on, no memories. He didn’t have any memories of himself or of his girlfriend. No memories of Gavin or Geoff or Ray or any of them. He felt a rush of guilt wash over him and tears started forming. Why would something like this happen to him? What bad has he done in his life to deserve this? Loose his love, his memories. He felt vulnerable he felt so empty inside. He was no one.  
The tears were falling now.  
"Why?" He sobbed  
"Why would you do this to me?!" He yelled at no one  
"I feel so empty, I feel ashamed and embarrassed that I don’t know who I am!" He started to speak louder "poor Gavin has to deal with someone like me"  
"I’m useless" he whined  
His chest felt heavy, he realized that he just couldn’t do this. Not now and not for a while, he felt too empty to be alone he needed someone to be with him, to keep reminding him that even though he has no memory that it doesn’t make him a bad person and that someone care about him and he wasn’t alone.  
He sobbed on to his pillow.

*

Gavin’s phone rang  
"Hello?" He answered not even looking at who it was or what time it was.  
"I can’t do this"  
"Michael?" His eyes opened "are you ok?"  
"I can’t do this" Michael repeated crying  
"I’m coming over!" He hung up, but on some pants and ran.

*

"Michael!" Gavin exclaimed as he walked into the dark house "Michael where are you?" He ran to the bedroom to find him curled up and crying.  
"Michael what’s the matter? What happened?" He mumbled walking over to him.  
"I don’t want to be alone, please just stay longer"  
"Oh you dork I told you I shouldn't of left"  
"I just didn’t want to feel weak i was embarrassed to ask you to stay longer but being here alone made me just think of how...alone and empty I am" he sighed  
"Oh Michael don’t be embarrassed to say you need someone. You’re my boi remember? I'm here to help you fill your brain with memories. You have me and Geoff and Ray and Jack and Ryan and bloody heck Michael you have a lot of people that care about you. You might not remember anyone before the accident but that’s why we make new memories." Michael smiled he knew Gavin was right maybe he just need him to say it so he could believe it.  
"Now scoot over" he pushed Michael gently to the other side of the bed "I left my warm bed for you so now I’m taking yours" they chuckled. And before they fell asleep Michael looked over at Gavin.  
"Thank you"  
"Of course my boi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt a little rushed, I wanted to get this chapter out tonight. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to everyone that have left kudos and everyone else that has read. It truly means a lot <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever you guys, busy weekend but I already started the next chapter so there wont be a late update. Hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry if its rushed.

When Michael woke up that Tuesday morning he looked over to see a sleepy Gavin next to him. The Brit had hair all over the place and was snoring lightly, he was also drooling a little and that just made Michael smile. He got up quietly and went to go make some breakfast. He thought about making some French toast but he thought he remember something about Gavin not liking wet bread. He didn’t know if it was just water wet bread or any type of wet bread so he just decided to go with something simple.  
Today was a new day, after what happened the night before Michael was ready to go to work and enjoy his day. He was still a little nervous because it was all new to him and he didn't want to mess up such a great thing but he decided to just take it one step at a time. Gavin kept reassuring him that he would do great and to just act like himself and that made him feel a little bit better. He also knew that the guys at work would be there for him no matter what, he already met them and they treating him like family not like a stranger. He really liked that, they all cared about each other and they would go out of their way to make another member of this family feel wanted and comfortable. He was really lucky to have a job or better yet a family like this one.  
"Yay pancakes!" Gavin screamed which scared the hell out of Michael.  
"Fuck! Gavin you dumb ass you scared the shit out of me!" Michael yelled  
"I’m sorry Michael I just got excited" he went up to Michael with arms open "do you want a hug?"  
"No you dork!" He pushed Gavin away but smiled. "Now sit down and get ready for pancakes"

*

They arrived at the office and the first thing Gavin did was to lie on the floor, groan and grab his stomach.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Ryan asked looking down at him.  
"I made awesome pancakes and he ate a billion of them" Michael said as he walked into the room.  
"Hey Michael" everyone said almost in unison.  
"You’re dumb! Now you're going to get jumped!" Geoff said as he jumped on top of Gavin and started wrestling with him. Everyone was laughing at both of them and Gavin was too even though he felt like he was about to throw up.  
"Ok, ok break it up, break it up!" Burnie said as he walked it.  
"Ay Burnie!" Some yelled.  
"Hey guys!" He walked over to Michael "hey Michael I’m Burnie I’m your favorite"  
"We already did that one!" Ray yelled not looking away from his screen  
"Dammit!" He laughed "well I’m Burnie I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing and all. How are these fellas treating you?"  
"Great actually, I feel very comfortable with these guys after just a day with them. I feel like family" he looked at all the guys and they all smiled.  
"Good, they better treat you right! Come to me if they ever bully you ok? Now get to work!" He yelled as he started walking out  
"Well that was a nice quick conversation" Michael smiled and sat down in his chair, he looked over at Gavin who was messing around in his computer.  
"Pst!" He whispered to Gavin who didn’t hear "pst!" He said a little louder and Gavin finally looked over.  
"Wot?" Gavin replied with a clueless expression. Michael smiled, oh that British accent of his just made him smile.  
"What am I supposed to be doing?"  
"Oh! In a little bit we're going to start playing some minecraft for next week’s Lets Play which you saw from yesterday and then we'll film Go and whatever else we can. We usually just film stuff and then spend the rest of the time editing so in a little bit Geoff will tell us what to do" he scooted over to Michael "don’t worry I’ll be here to help you but just be yourself ok?" He smiled at Michael and touched his knee. Michael looked at him back and smiled putting his hand over Gavin’s and for a few minutes it just felt nice, they looked at each other before Geoff got up and interrupted  
"Ok love bird stop jerking each other off and lets do the lets play!" Everyone chuckled and Michael and Gavin just turned bright red and quickly turned around to face their screens.

*

During the whole day Gavin and Michael would look over at each other and smile and every else noticed because they all kept making fun at them and joking around at how they were going to bang and that they should just kiss already which only made things worse for the two who kept turning red.  
There was a point during the day were Michael just thought about the brit. Did he have feelings for him? He didn’t really know. He liked Gavin he was everything Michael knew since his memory loss and he couldn’t really live without him especially right now but did that mean he liked him on a deeper level? Did he love him? He didn’t think he could love someone and not know it so he shook that thought out.  
He thought about it more until he just gave up and he told himself that if I end up liking him then he liked him and if he didn’t then he didn’t, but right now they were just friends. He didn’t even think Gavin had any feelings towards him so any thought that he just had or feeling quickly subsided.

*

If was the end of the day and boy was Michael exhausted he didn’t know if it was because of how late he was up the night before or because he just was exhausted. He was putting a lot of energy into those videos and he was laughing and yelling and just being himself so he did get a little worn.  
"God I’m fucking tired" he told Gavin as they headed back home, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah I’m pretty worn too; it was a good day though"  
"It was but I am just ready for bed"  
"Me too! As soon as we get home I’m going to crash"

*

When they did get home they were both so tired that as they slowly walked inside, droopy and slouched. Michael was headed for his room and didn’t notice that Gavin was getting ready on the couch until he didn’t feel Gavin behind him. He jerked to face him and confused he asked him "are you not coming to bed?" He didn’t realize how odd it sounded until it was out of his mouth  
"Well ugh..." Gavin shyly looked over at Michael "I didn’t know you wanted me too, I’ve been sleeping here since the beginning"  
"Oh" Michael looked down at his feet, what was he going to say? "I guess I just ugh....I just thought....um from last night" he kept stumbling over his words "I just want you to be comfortable" he finally got out. "If you want to you know, come sleep with me" he shook his head "I mean if you want to share the bed you know..."  
"Michael? Are you inviting me to your bed?"  
"You know...for comfort" Michael was just losing it he felt like a little kid asking a girl out for the first time. Gavin smiled at him and walked over to Michael.  
"That would be really nice" Michael looked up at Gavin who had a smile on his face which made Michael smile too.  
"Great" he just kept smiling  
They both started taking the cover down to slide into bed and at first it felt a little awkward but once they were in bed it all felt much better. Having the heat from someone else really comforted both of them. Michael was enjoying this that he got startled a little when he felt Gavin’s hand creep up on top of his. He smiled though and just let it happen and once it did and he was comfortable he moved his hand to be able to hold Gavin’s better. And they both just laid there holding hands in the dark smiling.

That’s when Michael realized that yes, he really liked Gavin and no it wasn’t in just a friend way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever, I wanted it to be good. I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness. :)

Gavin had been the one who woke up first the next day and the first thing he did was turn and face Michael who was cuddled up right next to him. Last night when he reached to grab Michaels hand he was scared of course, he was scared that he would reject him but when Michael didn’t reject him and instead held him back it made him happy because he knew that he might have a chance to finally make his move. That sounded really funny in his head, Michael wasn’t his pray “make my move” he kept thinking about it, “what is my move?” he didn’t really think this far ahead. He didn’t even think about it last night when he reached to hold his hand. He guessed that maybe it will all just come at its time; he didn’t want to rush into anything. But he did hoped that Michael would like him back, that they would kiss and Michael would hold him and then things will lead to another and well he let his mind roam. But of course he would take his time, he had waited for so long he can wait a little longer he hoped.   
They were basically already a couple Gavin thought, they sleep in the same bed most nights, they do everything together every day and they come home together. Gavin hasn’t been back to Geoff’s since Michael had his accident so they basically were together just that they weren’t. Gavin planned to change that soon.

*

“What do you want to do today?” Gavin yelled out from the shower.  
“I don’t really know, do you want to go out to the bar tonight?” Gavin turned off the water, grabbed a towel and walked out.   
“Sure that sounds fun” Michael looked at Gavin; they were both in the same bathroom. Gavin was practically naked in front of him.  
“You know sometimes I feel like we’re a couple” Michael told Gavin as he kept looking at him, “you’re basically naked in front of me, we sleep together, we eat together, we do everything together”  
“Yeah except you haven’t slept with me yet” He smiled at Michael as he passed by him.  
He was right, he hasn’t slept with him. Maybe that would change soon.

*

During the day they really didn’t have anything planned, they drove around went to a few stores. There was a cute moment when they stopped at an ice cream shop and Michael decided to rub some ice cream on Gavin’s nose.  
“Michael!’ Gavin screamed “Michael why would you do that its cold!”  
“micoo why would you do that micoo” Michael mimicked and they both laughed  
“Lick it off Michael!” he was shoving his nose in Michaels face by then  
“You wish I would do that wouldn’t you? And then you would want me to kiss you and then you’d want to bang!” he laughed  
“Maybe I would, so what?” he started cleaning the ice cream off his nose “would that bother you Michael? To think that I’ll be the one on top?”  
“You? A top? Hell no!” he yelled ‘if we’re going to bang I’m going to be the one on top” He shoved Gavin a little bit.  
“You already have this planned?”  
“Well we sleep in the same bed, might as well plan for it”  
Oh this sexual tension.

*

The conversation wasn’t brought up again the rest of the day but they both kept thinking about it, of course Gavin would want to do things with Michael, and he would want to do all kinds of things to him. Michael wanted to do the same, just thinking about having Gavin underneath him, begging for him, seeing him like that turned him on. They both just didn’t know how to tell each other that.

*

They were home and getting ready to go out for the night, nothing too fancy it was just to the bar with his friends. They invited all the hunters from work to go over and have some drink with them and they all decided to go.   
When they got there Geoff already started to drink with Griffon, Ryan and Jack were waiting on them to get there. Ray was there too but of course he didn’t drink so he was just there for the fun of seeing everyone drunk.  
“Let’s get this started!” Michael shouted as he walked up to the table. “What do you want Gavin?”  
“Just a beer please” he replied as he sat down next to Ray  
“Aw is he your personal slave now?’  
“No” Gavin replied with a chuckle  
“So if he isn’t your slave you guys MUST be banging” Gavin didn’t reply to this for a second “are you serious? You guys are really banging?” everyone started saying all kinds of things  
“No! No! We’re not doing anything” Gavin laughed  
“What are you guys talking about?” Michael asked as he came back with drinks  
“They think we’re doing it” Gavin told Michael   
“Well we would if Gavin wasn’t such a stiff about it” everyone laughed  
“Me? A stiff?”  
“Yeah you, but guys even if he did want to, he couldn’t handle me”   
“Bet you I could” Gavin said shoving Michael  
“Well see” Michael winked at him   
And that’s how the night went, they would do a little flirting everyone would laugh but Michael was serious. He hasn’t been drinking that much and to be honest he just wanted to get home and start to really make a move on Gavin. Of course some of the beers he had let the worry of being rejected leave, and with how their hands were moving under the table the whole night he doubted he would be. Gavin reached out to put his hand inside Michael’s thigh which got a smile back from him.  
“I think it’s time for us to go, don’t you think?” he whispered in Michael’s ear  
“Finally” was all Michael replied

*

The whole drive home was intense for Michael, Gavin kept rubbing his hand up and down his thigh he kept leaning over and whispering many things in his ear and at once he thought he was about to crash when Gavin started sucking on his earlobe.  
“Fuck, Gavin would you wait until we’re home at least”  
“But…micoo”  
“We’re almost home, you’re going to make me crash”  
And they were almost home but Gavin just couldn’t wait, he was finally getting what he’s been wanting for so long and Michael was too.  
When they finally did get home and locked their door Michael turned around and before anything Gavin jumped on top of him wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist. The redhead put his hands right one the blonds butt and pinned him against the wall. They were kissing so intensely and they both like it. Gavin could slightly taste the few beers Michael had but past that he could taste sweetness. Michael on the other hand didn’t taste any beer it was all just pure sweetness.  
Michael slowly started moving away from the brits mouth to his jawline and then slowly down to his neck but he didn’t forget to pass his ear, he nibbled on his earlobe making Gavin take a sharp breath. Michael pressed himself more on Gavin, he was getting hard and he wanted Gavin to feel what he was doing to him.   
“Oh Michael, I want you”  
“You’ll get me soon” he pulled away from the wall and carried him to the living room. In between kissing Gavin pulled away to be able to take off his shirt and try and take off Michael’s, once they were both shirtless Gavin pressed himself on Michael. Just feeling each other chest to chest felt amazing it sent shivers down their spines, Gavin started kissing Michael’s collar bone, he got off of him and slowly started kissing lower. Michael froze, he loved the feeling of Gavin’s lips on his chest but he was nervous. He stopped caring once he felt Gavin fool around with his belt.   
“I can’t do it Michael” he chuckled “I can’t take off your belt”  
“Well way to ruin the moment” he laughed and helped him with the belt.   
“I’m sorry Michael, let me make up for it” he pulled Michael’s pants down and just looked at Michael’s boxers, he could see how hard he was and it just turned him on even more. He lowered them, this was the first time he has ever seen Michael like this and it was just amazing, he looked up and saw his face. Michael looking down to him waiting and wanting him, he wanted to feel Gavin’s warm mouth around his hard cock and he didn’t wait for long.   
“Oh fuck Gavin you feel amazing” he put his hand on the back of Gavin’s head and started pushing him lower and faster, he was letting all kinds of curses run out of his mouth. He didn’t want to come thought, not yet and so he picked up the brit undid his zipper, turned him around and bend him over.   
“God Gavin you’re so fucking sexy right now” he said as he rubbed his hand up and down Gavin’s back “I just want to fuck you so hard” but he couldn’t do that just yet he hand to find lube somewhere. He ran to the bathroom pulling all the drawers out, he knew he had lube somewhere because he saw it the first day he got here. Finally he found it right in the back of the lowest drawer; he grabbed it and went back to Gavin who had been waiting. He walked behind him again and lubed up a couple of his fingers and slowly moved them around the blonde’s entrance.   
“Are you ready?” he was breathing heavy just from the rush of having Gavin like this in front of him.  
“Yes Michael, I want you” and with that Michael pressed both fingers in, Gavin shut his eyes and tried to get used to the feeling and once the stinging left it was all pleasure he felt. He started pushing himself against Michael’s fingers wanting him to move and that’s what he did Michael started moving in and out stretching him. Once he added another one and felt like he was ready, he put more lube on his hand and started to slowly rub it all over his hard cock. He didn’t even wait for permission and just slid into Gavin making him almost scream. Michael started sliding his hand up and down Gavin’s back as he fucked him as hard as he could. Gavin held on to the couch screaming and moaning was all he could do with all the pleasure he was feeling.  
Michael looked down at how he was doing Gavin, he saw himself coming in and out of the blond, and he heard the slapping of skin every time he thrust in, he heard Gavin moaning and it just made him want more. He put his hand out, grabbed the brit’s hair and pulled on it just a little bit and then pulled on it again when he heard how much Gavin liked it. He looked up at the celling for just a moment before bending over Gavin and started kissing the back of his neck. He sneaked his hand under him and started jerking the brit off at the same pace as he fucked him. Gavin looked up and gave Michael more room to kiss his neck even better; he started biting him and leaving marks on his shoulder and neck. Gavin felt so vulnerable and so in between moans he told Michael “let’s go to the bedroom” and Michael did as he was told. Grabbing Gavin’s hand he was lead into the bedroom, Gavin smiled and pushed him onto the bed.   
“It’s my turn” he said as he climbed over Michael kissing as much of him as he could until he reached his lips “what do you want my love?”  
And without hesitation Michael replied “I want you to ride me”   
Gavin sat up, smiled at Michael and lowered himself on him and started riding him; he placed his hands on his chest for support as he started to go harder. Michael looked down at how Gavin was riding him, that’s the thing that turned him on the most is to see how he kept going in and out of him, he reached over grabbed Gavin’s hard cock and started giving him some attention. Gavin looked so sexy to Michael right now, the way he would close his eyes every time he hit the right spot or when he would feel like he was getting close and the pleasure he was feeling from Michael touching him.  
“Oh fuck Gavin, keep riding me like that, you’re so fucking sexy doing me like this” he pulled Gavin down for a kiss.  
“Michael….oh Michael I’m going to come”   
“Oh God, I’m close” they went on for a little longer before Gavin finally reached his climax and coming all over Michael’s chest. It sounded like he was almost crying and how great his climax felt; Michael grabbed Gavin’s hips and helped him as he also reached his climax coming inside of Gavin.   
They didn’t do anything for a few minutes; Gavin was still on Michael both of them trying to catch their breaths. Michael reached up to Gavin cupping his face in his hands and pulling him down for a kiss.   
“You are so amazing”   
Gavin smiled “you are too” and they kissed again.  
After so long they had both given themselves to each other and to both of them it wasn’t just a one night stand. It was the beginning of an amazing relationship together.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin had woken up in the middle of the night and felt Michael next to him, at first it felt like any other night and then he realized what they had done that night. His mind started to race with memories of what they did, he turned to face Michael who was drooling all over the pillow. Gavin curled up next to Michael and he was happy with what they did the night before, but after a while he started questioning whether Michael felt the same way.  
"Maybe he regrets it?" He thought to himself “or maybe I wasn't good enough" he looked up at Michael "what if he’s just using me?" He frowned, he couldn't imagine what would happen if any of his thoughts were true. He thought Michael felt something for him but now he was worried he just misread it for something else.  
A few minutes of questioning what happened turned into an hour and he couldn’t take it, he had to know what Michael though or he wasn’t going to go to sleep.  
"Hey" Gavin whispered "Michael"  
"Hm?" Michael replied still half asleep "what time is it?" He opened one eye and tried to focus on the clock "fuck Gavin its 3 in the morning, why are you awake?" He grunted  
"I woke up and now I can’t sleep"  
"Are you cold?" Michael asked and reached out to scoop Gavin with his free arm and pulled him to his chest before he could answer.  
"No silly" Gavin smiled  
"What is it then?" Michael asked almost falling back asleep  
"I can’t stop thinking about what we did tonight" Gavin nestled himself closer to Michael "do you regret it?"  
"What? No of course I don’t regret it" Michael looked down at Gavin "do you?"  
"Oh no, I don’t!"  
"Then what’s keeping you up?"  
"I guess I just wanted to know if you did"  
"Well I don’t" he kissed Gavin "I thought it was amazing, and I don’t regret it" he kissed him again "now would you go to sleep please? It is too damn early, I won’t have the energy to do it again in the morning, and then at night and then the next night" he started drifting back asleep "and then the next night and the...next...night" by the last word he was dead asleep again and Gavin smiled, he didn’t know why he was so worried but now that he knew for sure he could sleep better. He leaned in kissed Michael on the cheek "goodnight my love" he said before falling asleep himself.

*

The next day they decided to stay home and just be with each other, which was great because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Gavin would go up to Michael and kiss him or hug him while Michael would pin Gavin to the wall and kiss him with force or be all over him and of course Gavin didn't mind. He would smile as they kissed or giggle when Michael wouldn't get off of him; he loved all this affection he was getting.  
At one point during the day when Michael had Gavin pressed against the bed and kissing him all over he brought something up.  
"You’re amazing" he said as he kissed Gavin’s neck "I want to ask you something but I feel like I'll be rushing into things"  
Gavin looked a little confused "well ask me and we can see"  
The both sat up and Michael reached for Gavin’s hand.  
"After my accident when you told me about Lindsay and how she passed away it killed me because you told me that I loved her and she loved me and I didn’t want to just forget that I had something with her. But then you were there and you were spending all day with me and staying with me every night I started to have feelings for you. I realized that you're the only one I have, you've been with me for so long now, you've put up with some tough things and you became my comfort and last night we made love and it was amazing and God..." he looked at his hand and squeezed Gavin’s "I don’t want to forget Lindsay but Gavin you're everything I know and last night I realized you’re everything I want. I don’t know how to say this without sounding really dumb but will you - will you be mine?" Gavin was smiling "I know this is super rushed and all but I just don’t want to wait anymore"  
It was quiet for a little bit and it got Michael worried until he looked up and say the big grin Gavin had.  
"Michael this is very rushed and I don’t want you to think you have to be with me because I’ve been here for you but you’re amazing too and all i want so...of course I’ll be yours!" He jumped on Michael and kissed him and all Michael did was smile, wrap his arms around Gavin and kiss him back.

*

"Are you going to want to tell everyone about us today?" Gavin asked Michael on their way to work  
"We can if you want to, I don’t think I’ll be much of a secret because I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself" he smiled at Gavin  
"Are you just using me as your sex toy?" Gavin laughed  
"Yes" Michael smirked and Gavin shoved him giggling  
"I’m serious Michael! Do you want to tell them?" He smiled  
"How about we tell Geoff and then we do it in the bathroom really loud and let everyone else find out, yeah?"  
"Sounds top! Let’s do it!" They laughed as they parked. Michael reached over and cupped Gavin’s face and puckered up his lips and kissed him "I love kissing you!" He kissed him again and again. "Now let’s go and tell everyone that we're doing it!"

*

“Ok what do you fuckers want that I have to wait to go to lunch?” Geoff complained as he leaned back on his chair. Gavin and Michael asked him to stay for a little bit after everyone left because they needed to tell him something; of course this pissed him off because he was quite hungry this day. “Come on I’m starving!” he yelled as he waited for the two lads to sit down.  
“Ok well we won’t take long we just wanted to break the news to you first” Gavin said as he scooted closer to Michael. Geoff noticed and right at that moment everything clicked for him, the playful teasing, the flirting, all the touching.  
“Oh my God you guys are touching dicks aren’t you?” they didn’t say anything just smiled “I knew it! I knew it all along! That night at the bar you guys were basically fucking in front of us!” he crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair “well you dorks is this just a friends with benefits or are you guys together?”  
“Well” Michael looked over at Gavin “I think we’re together” they smiled at each other.  
“God this is crazy as dicks” they laughed “but as long as you both are happy I’m ok with it” he started getting up “and Michael” Geoff but his hand on Michael's shoulder and squeezed it” you better not break his heart or ill break you” for a moment everything was quiet “ok well lets go to lunch!”  
They looked at each other and smiled “that went really good, don’t you think?”   
“Yeah except now my boss will kill me if I break up with you” he smirked   
“Well I guess that just means you’ll have to be with me forever” they were alone in the office now so Michael reached out and pulled Gavin to hug him. Michael squeezed him and they kissed.  
“That’s all I want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SOOO sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to have time to write this month when you have a baby who was turning one and then we also had our first road trip with him. I am so sorry but its here and I hope its ok. Thank you for reading and for the kudos you guys are great! <3


End file.
